For Some Strange Reason There Are Spirits In The Neighborhood
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: My name is Alex. I've met five spirits recently, which can't be good. Moreover, three of them got drunk, one of them floats and glows, and the fifth spirit claims he's Jack Frost. If it weren't for the fact no one else can see them, I would definitely label them lunatics!... However, does that mean I'm the crazy one here? Still, I'm not the one cavorting in other people's houses...


My name is Alex.

And I have a bit of a problem.

You see, I currently have three drunk spirits crashed in my house. Actually, it's just a condo. Also, it's not my house, it's my parents.

...Wherein lies my problem.

I've got three freaking spirits in my room! What am I supposed to do with them? It's not like I can just shove them out the door, and I don't know if I can lift the rabbit, not to mention the five-hundred pound Santa Claus!

...Actually, should I worry about my sanity instead?

* * *

In the end, I decided to ignore them. My room consists of a closet, set into the wall, along with a mattress and the rest is just floor. Since they're blocking the way to the door - and my escape - I figured I'd do homework. Not the most appealing activity, but it was beginning to pile up. Plus, deadlines loomed on the horizon. Might as well use the break from the xBox to do something productive. I had about half of it done when something knocked on the window.

None of the prone figures on my floor stirred, but I looked up to see a golden man... who was floating, might I add... with clothes that looked like robes or pajamas made of sand outside my window. I stared at him. It took a few seconds for him to notice me, and when we locked eyes, he seemed startled. Then he gave me a sheepish grin before tapping the glass a second time.

I raised an eyebrow. Like I was going to open the window for him in the dead of night. Technically, I should have had my curtains closed, but then it would get too dark to see without the lamp on. And _that_ would definitely be seen beneath the door, which would get me in trouble. Besides, the man was floating. I'm sure if he wanted to, he could through without my help. I was curious to see how he'd try.

He held up a hand.

Then golden sand - the same color as his clothes - materialized into a ball, which then unraveled, traveling _through_ the glass into the room. It came directly for me, and I stared at it uncomprehendingly. The reason I didn't run was because a) it probably wouldn't do much good, and b) I was kind of in shock by then. It tapped me on the face. When it didn't do anything, I looked back at the man curiously, only to see his face wear an expression of extreme shock. Maybe that sand was supposed to do something...?

Finally, I decided to open the window before the sand - or him - did something worse.

The night air was cold. I shivered slightly before asking, "Hey, are these your friends?" When he nodded, I continued quietly, letting frustration filter into my voice, "They're passed out drunk on my floor. They entered earlier this night, nearly breaking things, and not being seen at all by my parents. All five of you are strange, but please get them out already?" I frowned, shivering again as my breath fogged slightly in the cold night air. It was probably late enough that it was already morning... however, I would be fine. It was the weekend, anyway.

The golden man smiled, looking both apologetic and understanding, before floating through my window. He was truly a small man, fitting easily through my opened window. I watched as he began tugging the fairy-looking woman. She resembled a hummingbird, in a way, excluding her iridescent wings. The golden man lifted her over his shoulders gently before looking doubtfully at the window.

"That's the only exit I can give you," I said. I scowled at Santa Claus. Maybe that's not who he is, but damn if he doesn't look like it. "It doesn't look like all your friends will fit, though..." I moved my gaze to the rabbit. Which, by the way, was as large as a basketball player. And wearing boomerang holsters. "If you're willing, watch over your friends for the night. I'll be able to let you go by noon. Since no one else can see you, the only problem will be keeping all of you from breaking things, since it will be blamed on me." I looked at the golden man. He smiled in thanks before setting the woman down. Then, he proceeded to close the curtains and window.

I leapt to my feet, tense. Then I relaxed, my eyes wide. The golden man gave off a faint yellow light that lit the room softly. I nearly panicked, wondering if the light would be mistaken for a lamp, before remembering these 'spirits' couldn't be seen. "Well... good night." I settled back down on my bed, intending to keep going with my homework. The faint light from the golden man's body was enough to just see, and besides, I had no intentions to sleep with those three drunkards in my room.

The golden man didn't sleep either.

It was a very long night.

* * *

In the morning, after I saw my parents off, I returned to my room to find three spirits holding their heads, while the fourth was giving them cups of water. I stared at the cups. It looked like... they were made from sand. And yet... they held water. I shook my head slightly, disliking how confusing these spirits were.

"Up, are you?" I said cheerfully, deliberately a little louder than necessary. That would be the extent of my bullying though. I tilted my head and said much more quietly, "My parents are gone..." I looked at the pitiful spirits with hangovers. I added, "...So leave as soon as possible." I sat down on my bed and observed them for a while.

Naturally, the rabbit looked at me. "Who're you?" he said, sounding surprised and defensive. Apparently, he's recovering from his handover. Judging from the other two, they're well on their way to being sober as well.

I raised an eyebrow. "The owner of the room you slept in last night. You know, after you did all sorts of things in front of my parents. _Who couldn't see you_ , by the way." I emphasized it with a smile. "Maybe I should ask who you are?"

"The Easter Bunny," Santa Claus over in the corner slurred. Maybe I was mistaken in thinking he was sober.

"Crikey!" the rabbit exclaimed, looking at Santa Claus. "That's not..." He looked at me. "Hang on, why don't you know me?"

I laughed. "Maybe because we've never met each other, Easter Bunny?"

"That's not what I meant! How do you see me without..." He trailed off, looking questioningly at the golden man. I felt my patience waning as I watched them, so I turned my attention to the woman. She was sipping her water quietly, still sitting on the floor with her wings limp behind her. She really was beautiful - in the morning light, her feathers glittering brightly. If she were my age, I'd probably have fallen for her already.

I then looked at Santa Claus, noticing something shining. In shock, I snapped, "What are you doing with swords?!" Maybe not the smartest thing to yell at the person _with_ the swords, but too late now. Santa Claus winced before adopting a sheepish expression. He hastily tucked the blades into his coat - and _how the hell did they fit in there in the first place_ \- before saying, "Is nothing, don't worry."

I only calmed down when I noticed both his companions were also looking at him incredulously. Breathing deeply, I turned away. "I'm hungry, so I'm going to make breakfast. Don't break anything, or even if you are spirits, I'll make you pay." I probably couldn't, but who cares? Words are the easiest weapon to wield, and anyways, I really was starving.

Placing some bacon in the microwave while popping a bagel into the toaster, I went back into the room. To my surprise, there was a fifth spirit.

He looked older than me, but his hair was completely white. However, it was a purer white than most aged people's hair. In addition, he was balanced on what looked like a shepherd's staff. I admired that, but disliked the fact he was here at all. "Who are you?" I demanded. He looked at me, then grinned. "Sorry," he said. Stepping down to stand next to his staff, he added, "North and Bunny... well, they don't know how to hold back when drinking. We'll be out in a second." He grimaced. "Poor Tooth got roped into the whole thing. She doesn't handle liquor very well."

"That sucks," I said sympathetically. Then I smiled at the boy. "So - who are you?"

"Right..." He eyed me carefully. "You really don't know me?"

I shook my head, feeling he was becoming repetitive. "What's your name?" I asked again, changing the question while letting impatience color my tone. Hearing that, he grinned before saying, "I'm Jack Frost." The name didn't ring any bells, so I went on to the next question. "How soon can you get your friends out of here?" I asked, looking at the trio of recovering spirits.

"Eh..." He looked at them as well. "Hopefully soon. If Sandy could make us rides..." He shot a glance at the golden man, who nodded, before continuing, "We could probably leave soon."

"Great," I deadpanned. Hearing the microwave beep to announce it was done, I left the room for my breakfast.

* * *

The spirits were gone when I returned from eating.

However, I found a strange snow globe on the floor. Did they forget it?

I hid it in my closet.


End file.
